codetotaldramarealityfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow
Shadow is the first of XANA's Generals. Personality Before his upgrade Shadow showed a naive, child-like personality because Jeremy did not do much to upgrade his intelligence. After joining XANA Shadow’s personality is now cold due to his anger and hate for Jeremy for discarding him and William for being his copy. Unlike XANA’s generals Shadow claims he is in a partnership with XANA, in exchange for helping him XANA will trap Jeremy and William in the same digital storage he was placed in. History Shadow was originally the clone of William created by Jeremy so they could fool the school when William was possessed by XANA. After William was rescued the clone was stored in a data file in the tower that was kept active for it to be in the real world. After XANA removed the clone from the tower he gave upgraded its intelligence and gave it its own name: Shadow. Since then Shadow has been a dangerous enemy of the Lyoko warriors. After he was demoted Shadow betrayed XANA later when Noah created an Anti-XANA multi-Agent program by using Heather to disarm the self destruct program and merged with it. He became so powerful he could take control of the towers by corrupting them. However he found out he was trapped in the supercomputer because Noah placed a piece of the program’s digital coding in the supercomputer. He became determined to steal the codes and find a way to escape Lyoko as well as prove himself superior to XANA. As the battle continues Shadow gains and more power as he learns how to control his new powers. This is where the story focuses from defeating XANA to stopping Shadow from becoming more powerful. Whenever Shadow would become even stronger the Lyoko Warriors would surprisingly receive help from XANA by giving them weapons that could hurt him such as the poison spell Gwen was given when XANA infected her. Unlike XANA Shadow is more hands on and prefers to get his hands dirty even though Lilith pointed out that the more XANA summons his monsters while activating a tower it takes up a lot of energy meaning he can’t summon a whole army or use his avatar. However since Shadow only fused with Noah’s program and was not originally a multi-agent program he could not alter his data, such as removing the self-destruct program which XANA took advantage off by using Gwen when Shadow attempted to take complete control of Lyoko. After the disarm program was destroyed Shadow became involved in a plot by XANA when he sent Yuki to aid Shadow. He tried to absorb the core of Lyoko and use the power to remove the self-destruct program before it would destroy him while attempting to trap the warriors when Lyoko is sent into a digital meltdown that would have ended them all by being drowned in the Digital Sea. However Aelita used a Code: Reboot to restore Lyoko and the energy released scattered Shadow. A few days later he was shown to have regenerated and escaped Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Noah without fighting. He ends up running into XANA’s Avatar who destroyed a monster Shadow sent to destroy him. The energy emanating from both these powerful AIs was so strong that when they met the ocean below was polluted, the sky became dark with red lightning, and all trees and ground on the nearby islands turned to stone. Both taunt each other with XANA saying Shadow stuffed himself with the power of others like a virus and calling him Shadow, the new king of Lyoko who had grown fat while Shadow boasts that he is now superior to XANA in every way. They then battle which ends in Shadow absorbing XANA’s Avatar into his main body and he took control of all of XANA’s programs. Later it was revealed XANA allowed it to happen so he could destroy Shadow on the inside. However XANA said he sent Shadow back to where he found him so it’s possible Shadow is alive. Lyoko Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman skills: Shadow wields a Zweihander in battle which combined with his super strength makes him a dangerous opponent in battle. Super Smoke: It allows him to transform into a fast, low-flying smoke, which he has used on several occasions. Shadow can also produce and manipulate this smoke to restrain and transport members of Team Lyoko, or summon his Zweihander. Shadow Storm: Shadow can expand his Super Smoke to blind the enemy and attack them while disoriented. Darkness Arrows: A barrage of smoke like arrows. Shadow Tendrils: Tentacles made of Super Smoke that can bind or attack the enemy. Super Strength: Rivalling LeShawna in strength makes Shadow the physically strongest of XANA’s generals. Corrupting Towers: Much like XANA Shadow could use towers but where XANA activated them Shadow corrupted them with a virus that allowed him to use them. Anti-XANA Weapons: After fusing with Noah’s program Shadow gained the power to destroy anything that has XANA’s data in it. Creating Monsters: Like XANA he can create monsters but they are much weaker however they appear in larger numbers. The other difference is that they fight with brute force while XANA’s monsters make calculated plans. Trivia * Category:Characters